Porque soy la hija de Willy Wonka
by WG7
Summary: Nuevos cinco boletos estaran en cualquier barra, en cualquier parte de mundo, esperando a cinco nuevos chicos que esten dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible por ganar el premio especial, lo que el no sabe es que uno de esos boletos estara destinado para una niña muy especial, su propia hija.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El aviso

Jade Griffin, ese es el nombre que me puso mi mamá y en realidad me encanta, tengo doce años recién cumplidos y vivo en Gales, Inglaterra, mi mamá es Eleanor Griffin, ella es muy cariñosa conmigo, la amo de verdad, de mi padre no se absolutamente nada, a mi mamá no le gusta hablar de él.

Recientemente a mi mama le subieron el puesto en su trabajo, me mudare a Londres, no estoy muy emocionada por eso, adoro Gales pero tal vez algunos cambios me harán bien, mi mamá me dice que me parezco mucho a mi padre, no solo en la apariencia sino también en lo inteligente porque desde pequeña me ha gustado inventar cosas, recuerdo cuando tenía siete años y le rogaba a mi mamá que me comprara un juego de química que había salido pero en esos días no teníamos el dinero que tenemos ahora, tampoco puedo decir que somos ricas o millonarias ahora, somos clase media, ni tan ricos y ni tan pobres, tampoco pretendo ser una chica perfecta, tengo mis defectos, pero con el tiempo mi madre los ha corregido, la mayoría del tiempo trato de ser educada porque así me han enseñado a ser.

Una cosa más, adoro los dulces.

Para dejar de hablar de mí, comenzare con lo que ocurrió esta mañana que salí a comprar cosas.

Como todos los Martes mi mama me pedía que revisara la alacena para ver que faltaba de comida y luego iba a comprar ya que ella trabajaba casi todo el día, bien pues yo salí justo detrás de ella a la tienda del señor Smith, un viejito muy pero muy interesante que siempre contaba historias a los niños que visitaban su tienda.

Pero mientras iba caminando por la calle no pude evitar ver que gente se amontonaba en los postes, yo soy muy pequeña así que no alcance a ver nada, seguí mi camino.

El señor Smith me saludo con la misma sonrisa de todos los días y yo se la devolví, otra vez volvió a contarme una de esas magnificas historias de cuando él era joven, a mí me encantaba oírlas.

-¿No quieres una barra Wonka?- pregunto el mientras las señalaba.

-Hoy no señor Smith, mi mamá solo me ha dejado dinero para las compras-

-Bueno, niña, espero que a la próxima tu mamá te deje más dinero, veo que te gustan mucho esos chocolates.

-Son los mejores.

Me despedí del señor Smith y me dirigí a mi casa, el poste ya no tenía gente y quería ir a verlo porque la curiosidad no me dejaba en paz pero cuando caminaba el reloj de la plaza marco las nueve de la mañana y mi nana me estarían esperando, no quería que regañara como la otra vez.

Mi nana ya me esperaba, ella es una joven de apenas veinte años a quien considero como mi hermana mayor, tiene ojos cafés y cabello castaño-rubio, casi siempre me trae libros nuevos de la biblioteca, hasta ahora ya me había leído muchos libros gracias a ella, sin embargo también me gustaba ver la televisión.

-Cassy, de casualidad no viste esos carteles pegados en los postes- pregunte.

-No, había mucha gente y la verdad se veían muy tentadores para leerlos pero tengo que llegar temprano para cuidarte.

Sonreí.

-Supongo que serán recados del presidente ¿no?- conteste.

Ya más tarde me puse a leer un libro que Cassy me regalo, por mi cumpleaños, mi mama ya iba a llegar de su trabajo, ya casi eran las siete de la noche.

Más de una vez había oído sobre esa fábrica de chocolate, de Willy Wonka, sus chocolates y dulces imposibles, yo en verdad con todas mis ganas quería ganar el boleto dorado del concurso pasado, pero lo había ganado un chico, Charlie Bucket, era pobre, pero al mismo tiempo me caía bien, nunca había tenido nada en contra de lo pobres, al contrario, a mi mama y a mí nos gustaba cooperar con un grupo de gente que llevaba comida y ropa a ellos, pero había algo en ese chico que me encantaba, claro que después no se volvió a ver más en la tele y el concurso de la fábrica de chocolates se quedó en el olvido tres años después.

Yo tenía dibujos de esa maravillosa fábrica, tenía teorías de cómo le hacía para que sus dulces fueran imposibles y muchas cosas más, mi sueño era ese, visitar la increíble fábrica de Willy Wonka.

Mi mama llego para sacarme de mi lectura, le di un abraso y me despedí de Cassy.

-Cariño, ¿qué tal si vemos una película?

-¡Seria genial!

Antes de poner la película las noticias de último momento aparecieron, el reportero empezó a hablar.

**_''Cinco boletos, que pueden estar por todo el mundo, vaya que fue una sorpresa para nosotros que esta mañana un mensaje de Willy wonka nos llegó a algunas ciudades, en el chocolatero avisa una nueva oportunidad para encontrar otros cinco boletos''_**

-Oíste eso mamá- ella no respondió- ¡es mi oportunidad para ganar el boleto!

Tan emocionada estaba que la película se me olvido, parecía que el destino leyera mi mente, solo que todos teníamos una pregunta ¿Qué había pasado con Charlie Bucket?

Verdaderamente con cinco boletos nuevos, todo sería un caos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Un chico llamado Charlie

Días después de que la noticia llegara ya a todo el mundo, las barras tardaban menos de un día en acabarse, Jade tuvo que ir a su última compra ya que esa misma noche se mudarían a Londres.

Camino directo a la tienda del señor Smith, como todos los martes, pero antes de eso vio que un anciano le agitaba la mano para que fuera.

-Hola señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Niñita, te tengo un trato.

-¿Cuál es?

-Si tú me dices la receta secreta de los chocolates, ¡prometo darte el boleto dorado!

-Si su chocolate tiene el boleto mejor vaya usted, de ninguna manera haría algo así, consígase alguien más.

Camino lejos de ese anciano, enojada con él por el trato sucio que le había propuesto, se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda del señor Smith donde ella esperaba como todos los martes.

-¡jovencita! Por fin vienes

-Buenos días señor Smith.

-¿Ahora si quiere su chocolate? Lo guarde especialmente para usted.

-Claro que si lo quiero y lamento decir que este es mi último día en Gales.

-y a ¿dónde se va?

-A Londres.

-Bueno señorita Griffin le deseo la suerte y que gane el boleto dorado-

-Muchas gracias señor Smith

Jade se dirigió a su casa donde sus pertenencias ya estaban en unas cajas, todo le daba una nostalgia, pero el tiempo se pasó rápido, al igual que las despedidas, le dolió tener que decirle adiós a su hermana mayor, Cassy, pero todo sería tal vez por un bien.

-Cariño, ya es hora- le aviso Eleanor, su mamá.

Ambas se fueron en el taxi, en camino a su nueva vida.

Durante el camino a Jade le entro curiosidad de algo.

-Mamá-

-¿Qué paso cariño?

-¿Cómo es papá?

Ella se quedó callada.

-por favor Mamá, quiero saber quién es mi papá, siempre me dices que me parezco a él.

Ella siguió callada.

Cuando llegaron a Londres Jade no le dirigía la palabra a su madre.

-Hasta cuando estarás así?-pregunto Eleanor

-Hasta que me digas quien es mi padre.

-Si te lo digo no me vas a creer.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- dijo casi gritando Jade

-¡Willy Wonka es tu padre!

-¿Qué? Pero… como…-

-Te tuvimos muy jóvenes, el apenas tenía unos años de abrir su fábrica.

-y porque no me ha buscado?

-Porque él no… él no sabe nada de ti.

-Mamá, no puedo creer que no le dijeras.

-Cuando intente hacerlo él ya había perdido toda comunicación con el mundo exterior.

Todo era muy confuso para Jane y cuando llegaron al departamento, primero subió ella ya que su madre estaría dando algunos pagos.

Un chico un poco alto de cabello castaño, casi rubio entro al mismo tiempo.

Ella saco la barra de chocolate.

''Supongo que un poco de chocolate calmara la situación'' susurro.

Según la televisión, ya habían encontrado dos boletos, el primero fue una chica de Estados Unidos llamada Priscila, tenía una cara de amargada y usaba como vestidos colores muy chillones, mientras que el segundo era un chico de Rusia llamado Feliks en verdad a él no se le veía raro pero si te miraba con una mirada que asesinaba, algo que se veía es que era muy envidioso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dar un mordisco a la barra se dio cuenta de algo.

Un papel dorado sobresalía.

''No puede ser'' pensó.

El chico que había entrado miro la barra de chocolate sorprendido.

-Acabas de encontrar el boleto dorado-

Pero ella no tenía palabras para contestar.

-Dios, niña! Eres muy afortunada.

-G-Gracias.

-escucha, no dejes que nadie te lo quite, al momento de salir del elevador no le hagas caso a nadie.

-Muchas gracias…

-Charlie, Charlie Bucket.

-¿Qué?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Paparazzi

-Sí, soy Charlie Bucket.- Jade dio un pequeño brinco.

-¡Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte!- después que dijo esto abraso fuerte a Charlie.

-¡Hey! Tranquila, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar.

Jade no contesto pero le agarro la mano cuando el elevador llego a su piso y corrió al puerta que tenía el número 7, saco un llavero que tenía cinco llaves, la de la puerta tenia pintado con pintura rosa, cuando abrió la puerta en la sala todo era elegante, demasiado, las paredes blancas y beige con muebles rojos, todo era moderno y a la vez un poco elegante.

-Somos vecinos- dijo Charlie y ambos entraron- ¿tu mama no te regañara porque me dejaste entrar?

-No lo creo, bueno ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-¿Tienes algo de tomar?- pregunto burlón.

-Bueno, ahí está el lavabo así que tengo agua- sonrió.

-que graciosa

Alguien toco la puerta y Jade fue a abrir, mientras Charlie veía todo lo que había en las paredes, como las pinturas y también el boleto dorado que Jade se encontró.

-¡Mamá!- grito Jade.- Adivina quien se ganó el boleto dorado.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?- Jade le quito el boleto dorado a Charlie y se lo enseño a su Madre.

-Bueno y ¿Quién es él? Jade ya te he dicho que no dejes entrar a extraños

-Mi nombre es Charlie Bucket, soy su vecino.

-Mucho gusto Charlie, mi nombre es Eleanor Griffin.

-Lo siento, pero… de algún lado usted se me hace conocida.

-ah sí y de ¿dónde?

-No sé si ustedes me recuerdan por ganar un boleto dorado hace tres años.

-¡Claro!- dijo Jade.- Bueno, el regalo especial de Willy era ser el heredero de la fábrica.

-Aja, pero entonces ¿Cómo es que me conoces Charlie?- pregunto de nuevo Eleanor.

-Mientras Willy me enseñaba toda la fábrica, en su oficina o habitación había una foto y creo que era usted.

Eleanor no volvió a decir nada y se ocupó de ordenar las cajas.

-Lo siento, mi mama es un poco extraña.

-No hay problema, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-¡Claro!- agarro su abrigo- ¡Mamá! Iré con Charlie a su casa.

-Espera- Eleanor se acercó a su hija- abrígate bien, aquí tienes dinero por si quieres algo y no quiero que andes de vaga por ahí.

-Está bien.

Charlie ya estaba en la puerta esperando a Jade.

-Listo, Charlie, mi mama si me dejo

-Bueno vamos, no esta tan lejos, de hecho esta enfrente.

Entonces, salieron de la habitación y como Charlie lo dijo, la puerta número 8 que estaba enfrente de su departamento era donde Charlie vivía.

Una señora que tenía más o menos la misma edad de Eleanor abrió la puerta.

-Hola mamá, mira ella es Jade, la hija de nuestra nueva vecina.

-Oh cariño, mucho gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mío Señora Bucket.

Cuando entraron Jade saludo a sus abuelos, la abuela Georgina estaba encantada con Jade.

-Lamento lo del abuelo Joe.

-No te preocupes, supongo que él está en un lugar mejor, además de que cumplió su sueño.

-¿Visitar la fábrica?

-Así es.

Charlie la condujo a su habitación y prendió la televisión, en su habitación tenía una fábrica hecha con tapas de la pasta dental.

-Esto es maravilloso- dijo Jade señalando la fábrica.

-Oh, gracias.

Cuando la televisión estaba prendida aparecieron las noticias de último momento.

**_''Así es Señoras y Señores el tercer boleto dorado lo ha ganado una chica llamada Jade Griffin''_**

-Diablos- dijo Jade- ¿Crees que los paparazzi estén afuera?

-Solo nos queda por ver por la ventana.

Y precisamente, los paparazzi estaban afuera del departamento, en el pasillo.

-Tendré que salir.

-No te preocupes, solo contesta algunas preguntas y cierra la puerta.

Jade salió junto con Charlie y los paparazzi se lanzaron a ellos.

Algunas preguntas como '' ¿Cómo lo celebraras?'' '' ¿Cuándo te lo encontraste'' y muchas cosas más era lo que preguntaban y también para Charlie había preguntas sobre la fábrica.

El señor que quería la receta de los chocolates apareció.

-¡Ya le dije que no, señor!- grito Jade y todos los reporteros se callaron.

Jade enojada entro al departamento y dejo a Charlie solo pero luego se arrepintió y lo hizo entrar.

-¿Qué paso cariño?-

-Reporteros están afuera mamá.

-Por el boleto.

-Así es, no sabía que esto fuera tan estorboso.

- pero no te preocupes, entrar a la fábrica en genial.

-Si, mamá, no te emociona que entraremos?

-Claro, pero no sé si te pueda acompañar.

A Jade ya se le había olvidado por completo lo de su padre y la verdad no lo creía.

-Vamos mamá. No te pierdes de nada.

-¿No te puede acompañar Charlie?- Jade volteo a ver a Charlie.

-Tú me acompañarías?

-Solo si tú mama quiere.

-Por favor Charlie, la podrías acompañar?

Charlie estaba confundido pero Jade le explico por qué su mama no quería ir, él tampoco se lo creía pero al notar más los detalles en Jade se fijó que tenía el mismo carácter que su padre.

-Está bien, la acompañare, pero será mejor que viajemos a donde está la fábrica unos días antes.

-¡Entonces a empacar!

Jade abraso a Charlie

-¡Oh, Charlie gracias!


End file.
